


Honey Moon

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 水晶光♀算是守护天节贺文？没什么可说的，粗线条光，人妻小红猫，含生殖隔离梗。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light





	Honey Moon

水晶光♀  
算是守护天节贺文？  
没什么可说的，粗线条光，人妻小红猫。  
\-----------------------------------不喜误入，先礼后兵--------------------------------------------

自从诺弗兰特的天空再度降临无光之夜，水晶公就再也没有戴过兜帽。人们敬爱神秘的水晶公，对着娃娃脸的小红猫，敬爱中又掺杂了更多的喜爱与疼惜。

水晶公日常巡视警备队，莱楠正向他汇报最近的军备情况，以及残留食罪灵的数量。水晶公认真听取着，莱楠突然发现他尖尖的猫耳突然变成飞机耳，毛茸茸的红色尾巴在身后兴奋的颤抖，尽管他神色如常。

莱楠立即禀报：“汇报完毕。”

水晶公点点头，转过身，迈着庄重的步伐走出军营，然后深吸一口气，一路朝着观星室狂奔。

莱楠翻白眼，行吧，肯定是英雄回来了。

英雄走出传送门时，发现古拉哈提亚正站在门口对她微笑：“欢迎回来，一路辛苦。”

光点点头，走到他面前，突然想起什么似的，突然凑到他的脸庞嗅着：“你的体温好高，心跳也很快，你刚刚战斗了吗？”

猝不及防的亲近，让古拉哈提亚心跳瞬间飙到180，额头上冒出汗珠，脸像头发和眼睛一般红。光担心的摸着他的额头：“生病了？是不是太操劳了？”

古拉哈提亚在心底暗骂自己不争气，你都一把年纪了，脸红什么啊！他清清嗓子，朝后退半步，扭过头小声说：“嗯……刚才指导了警备队的战斗。”

察觉到他的不自在，光笑着也往后退一步：“下次这种事叫我来做，顺便赚点金币。啊，我这次是来找桑克瑞德和琳，他们需要我陪同前往无人区。要是没什么事，我现在就启程了。你保重身体啊！”

古拉哈提亚鼓起勇气，叫住奔赴旅程的英雄：“今天是守护天节，晚上有南瓜晚宴。你要不要玩一玩，明天再启程？”

休息一下也好，不差这一天。

光突然想起来似的：“你的水晶镜子，不是能看到世界上任何一个角落吗？你能帮我看看大家都在哪吗？”

“这个……镜子最近坏了。”

确实坏了，小红猫想通过镜子，用他温柔的红眼睛去注视英雄的旅途时，里面总会出现乱七八糟的东西。什么开车青蛙车的青蛙啦，摇摇车上的波奇啦，莫古力套装，鲶鱼头，南瓜头，偶尔还能看见带着土神面具的兔女郎在海都广场跳着奇怪的舞蹈。

肯定是镜子坏了，英雄才不会奇装异服做奇怪的事情。

守护天节的故事总是发生在黑夜，邪恶的巫婆，森林里穿梭的恶魔，南瓜灯黑漆漆的大嘴里燃烧的蜡烛，阴森城堡里浮荡的鬼魂幽灵。

诺弗兰特百年来第一个在真正的黑夜里举办的守护天节，终于可以守护真正的黑夜，第一世界有炉火的地方都在庆祝。

暗之战士只露了个头，就被崇拜者追着敬酒。她的酒量并不像力量，十几杯下肚就觉得眼前有三个尘世幻龙在做体操。

水晶公再次拯救了英雄，把她营救到了观星室的高台上。她趴在窗台上干呕，古拉哈提亚揉搓着她的后背，端来醒酒汤：“这群人真是的，怎么就可着你灌酒。明天开始，我要下禁酒令，禁酒到新年。”

光嗤嗤的笑起来，靠着窗台，转过头看着他。她的双眼如夜空般深沉柔和，镀上的微醺水光，暗含着暧昧撩人的情思，在探寻着他的秘密。英雄的目光不光注视着未知的远方，此时此地，其中只有他的倒影。

古拉哈提亚坐在她身边的台阶上，就这样沉默的与她对视。

光伸出手掐住他圆圆的面颊：“唉，我好怀念在摩杜纳时，生气时会噘嘴的小红猫。来，给姐姐撅个嘴~”

古拉哈提亚鼓起勇气，伸出手也掐住她的脸：“我一把年纪了，以前我叫你姐姐，现在你要叫我爷爷。”

两人松开手笑作一团。

天台下面，一群举着焰火的孩子们欢笑着跑过。

其中没有角有鳞片的，是人类和敖龙族的混血。长耳圆脸的，是人类和精灵族的混血。个子分外高大的尖耳男孩，是精灵与鲁加族的混血。甚至还有个巨型拉拉肥，也不知道是跟人族混血还是别的什么种族。

为了繁衍生息，不同的种族相爱生育，在这充满绝望的世界里，洒下希望的种子。

光揉揉眼睛：“什么种族的混血都有呢，为什么没有猫魅族的混血儿？我这么多年，好像只见过熙洛那只小猫萝莉。”

古拉哈提亚解释着：“因为猫魅族与其他种族有生殖隔离，无法繁衍后代，所以诺弗兰特的猫魅族非常稀少。”

生殖隔离？光醉的像浆糊一样的大脑，思考着这四个字的涵义。脑海里浮现的是在艾欧泽亚的那些兽医诊所，饲主们为不听话的猫咪做的绝育手术。

原来他……绝育了吗……

光悲从中来，哭丧着脸一把搂住古拉哈提亚，靠在他的肩头：“没事……没事……好姐妹……”

过度亲密让古拉哈提亚大脑当机。

等他反应过来，光搂着他的双手垂下，头死沉沉的靠着他的右肩，呼呼睡去。

他愣了下，第一反应是，自己水晶化硬邦邦的肩膀，会不会让她很难受？

庆祝的人群在观星室的天台下熙熙攘攘，唯有云层后的月亮窥破二人的甜蜜。

古拉哈提亚深吸一口气，鼓起勇气，伸出手揽住她的肩膀，幸福溢满胸膛。

英雄的故事里有他，英雄的身边有他，英雄的眼里……也有他。

真希望，这个夜晚永远不要结束。

真希望，她永远不要离开。

光睁开惺忪的眼睛，环顾四周，身下是柔软的床铺，四周是水晶塔里特有的蓝色墙壁。这是古拉哈提亚的房间吗？他在哪呢？

听到外面的响动，她循声走出来。

古拉哈提亚系着粉红色蕾丝围裙，在他的小厨房里忙碌着，转过头对光露出灿烂的微笑：“早安~”

“早安~哎呦……”她哀嚎着揉着疼痛欲裂的头，宿醉真难受。

古拉哈提亚也太细心了，连洗澡水都放好了，还准备了香喷喷软绵绵的浴袍。热水的浸泡，多少缓解了宿醉。她穿着浴袍，用大毛巾擦着湿哒哒的头发，被厨房的香味勾得肚子咕咕直叫。

他做了一大桌子精美的早餐，对光来说丰盛过头了。

她开心的放下毛巾，对他竖起大拇指：“太棒了！古拉哈提亚，我要是男人，一定娶你当老婆。”

嗯……这赞美听上去好像哪里不对劲，但是只要她的称赞，足以让他心花怒放。

早餐过后，他陪着光走出观星室，穿过漫长的街道。两人边走边聊天，一路将她送到水晶都门外。

水晶公过去总是深情的提起，他的人生中有一个人，那个人对他有多么多么的重要。后来大家知道，那个人就是暗之战士。他摘下兜帽后，再也无法掩藏红眼睛中满满的情意。水晶公对暗之战士的心意，是水晶都公开的秘密。

两人亲密聊天的路过时，吃瓜群众们都尽量非常不在意的忙着手头的事情。等他们一走过，大家都在背后无声的攥着拳头咬牙切齿，在心底打气：水晶公，你加油啊！把暗之战士娶回来为水晶都争光！

在大门外，古拉哈提亚伸出右手：“愿你一路平安，早日归来。”

英雄大步奔向前程，而他停留在原地，红眼睛闪闪发光的目送她的背影。

就在他沉浸在对英雄旅途的幻想时，她猛然一个大转身。神色凝重：“你果然每次都这样看着我的背影，菲奥告诉我了。”

被撞破秘密的古拉哈提亚不知所措，那一刹那，他以为她生气了。

英雄气势汹汹的冲到他面前，给了他一记大力熊抱。既不少女，也没有深情，同伴式大大咧咧的拥抱，狠狠的拍着他的后背：“下次，下次你一定跟我去旅行。这是来自英雄的委托，记住了。”

小红猫的包子脸乐开花：“嗯，好的呢。”


End file.
